Accident Prone
by ETBlack3333
Summary: Both James and Percy end up having an accident at the same time. But they still find a way to love each other. Rated T for some language and some steamy romance at the end. Just a warning. Enjoy while you can.


On the Island of Sodor, every single engine who lives there has had at least one accident in their lives. On the Steam Team, the ones who get in the most accidents are coincidentally James and Percy.

Despite the fact that the two get in all kinds of accidents, they still find ways to have fun with each other no matter the outcome.

Today, Percy was carrying trucks with him and heading to the scrapyard. He was driving himself, because Patrick had the flu which he got from Tyler, which Tyler got from someone else he knew and forgot the name of.

The trucks were still their usual selves. But after the incident Percy had with the trucks a few years ago ( **From my story Percy Takes the Plunge Again** ) they swore to not push Percy anytime. But they still teased.

" Percy? Are you and James gonna get married yet? " - Truck 1

Percy groaned.

" First, that will never happen. Second, it's very rude to tease someone's relationship. So, you keep your traps shut. " - Percy

" Noted. " - Truck 2

All of them giggled annoyingly. Percy continued to groan and was distracted enough that he didn't realize he was heading for a branch that was on the tracks.

" Oh shit! " - Percy

Percy braked, but he didn't enough time to stop completely and crashed into the branch and landed on his side, while the trucks stayed on the rails. Percy's paint was scratched up and his wheels were a little bent.

" Why?! Everytime! " - Percy

The trucks laughed again and chanted.

" Percy, The Accident One. Percy, The Accident One. " - Trucks

Percy stay silent for a while and had that name in his head. He was starting to believe he was the accident one, but he didn't want to believe it.

Also since Patrick wasn't with him, he had to wait for someone to find him and get Rocky. Percy ended up on the ground for 20 minutes until Emily saw him and Ellie called for help. Percy would be sent to the Steamworks, but he wouldn't be the only one.

* * *

James was stopped at a signal waiting. He had finished his morning work and had free time to himself until 6pm.

James was humming to himself and then heard a whistle coming from behind him. That whistle turned out to come from Philip.

" Hey James. You free? " - Philip

" If I say no, will you go away? " - James

" Probably not. " - Philip

" Fine. What do you want? " - James

" I haven't raced someone for a while, and I thought you'd be up for a challenge. " - Philip

" Normally I would race. But after I crashed into Tidmouth last year, I decided to limit my racing. " - James

" Or maybe because i'm faster than you and you will never beat me, like I did Gordon. " - Philip

" Okay first, Gordon never raced you. Second, you are not faster than me. " - James

" Than prove it right now, or are you chicken. " - Philip

" Okay boxcab, you're on. " - James

Jake was there though and immediately objected.

" James, no. Their is likely a 99% chance you'll crash, again. " - Jake

" I don't need your likeliness Jake. " - James

" Are you ready, red? " - Philip

" You bet. " - James

The two waited for the signal to turn green. Once it did, it started.

" Okay, 3, 2, 1, now. " - James

The two sprinted off in a heap and Jake knew this was gonna end badly.

James passed Philip after turning a corner and smirked at him.

" Not so fast. " - Philip

Philip went more fast and slowly approached James. The two were almost neck and neck. James then had a flashback of when he raced Thomas when the football teams were playing. But instead of Reds vs Blues, it was Reds vs Greens, or Yellows, or whatever color Philip was.

As the two continued to be neck and neck, they quickly passed by Edward and Rosie who were next to each other and they were shocked by the two fast engines.

" James, slow down. You'll crash again. " - Rosie

" You too Philip. " - Edward

But James and Philip didn't hear them. James was started to take the lead, until he saw the track in front of him was switching and he had no time to react.

" Wait. Switch back. Switch it back. " - James

But the guy who flipped the switch didn't hear him and James quickly turned onto the next track, leaving Philip behind.

" James? You can't take a shortcut, that's cheating. " - Philip

" This isn't a shortcut! " - James

James tried to slow down, but he was going too fast to slow down faster. It became more horrifying, as the track he was on was about to end, and their was a goddamn brick wall at the end of it. James saw it and flipped out.

" Oh no no no. Not again! " - James

" I warned you. " - Jake

Jake then jumped out leaving James to suffer.

" Please be gentle. " - James

He closed his eyes and then boom. He crashed into the brick wall. Smoke started to form and the wall was crumbled everywhere.

James opened his eyes and coughed. Jake came and checked to see if his impatient engines was alright.

" Is it bad? " - James

" Well. Your face is all dirty. Your buffers and wheels are a bit misshaped. And well, you don't look good. That's all. " - Jake

" Agh. Damn Philip. Why did he have to pressure me? " - James

" Cause you. " - Jake

" Be quiet. " - James

" Fine. I'll call help. " - Jake

Jake called for Rocky and James was also brought to the Steamworks. James was very angry about this, mainly cause he thought Percy would be mad at him. But he would be lucky later.

* * *

At the Steamworks, Percy was already being repaired on. Until he saw Rocky come in with James.

" James? " - Percy

" Hey love. " - James

" Well. This doesn't surprise me. Both of you getting in an accident. " - Patrick

" I'm surprised it didn't happen at the same time. " - Jake

Percy and James couldn't take it anymore.

" Will you two just get out and stop making fun of us. " - Percy

" It's very hurtful. " - James

" We weren't.." - Patrick

" Leave. " - James and Percy

" Let's go Pat. They need alone time. " - Jake

Patrick nodded and he and Jake left, leaving their poor engines alone.

" So. What happened this time. " - James

" Branch was on the tracks. You? " - Percy

" Um, well, you see, I..." - James

" What did you do? You can tell me. " - Percy

" Philip challenged me to a race and then I accepted it, and then crashed into a wall. " - James

" Oh my. You must of been really hurt. " - Percy

" It wasn't as bad as last year. " - James

" Well. I'm just glad I'm here with you. Even if we are all disfigured. " - Percy

James giggled and he was brought down by Rocky.

" Hopefully I won't have to help anymore engines today. " - Rocky

Once he was gone, Victor came over and said they'll start repairing the two in an half hour.

" Well. That means alone time with you for 30 minutes. Heh? " - James

" Yeah. That's great. " - Percy

He said it very unexcited though.

" What's wrong Per? " - James

" Nothing. It's just that those stupid trucks were calling me the accident one. Am I though? " - Percy

" No way. Those trucks are just a bunch of pussies. " - James ( **Sorry for that plural** )

" They are. But I feel like I am. " - Percy

" Don't. Cause you are a strong and caring engine. Don't let anyone make fun of you. " - James

Percy appreciated James's kind words, but he still couldn't stop thinking of " accident one ".

" I feel like I am accident prone. " - Percy

" What's that? " - James

" Someone who constantly has accidents, every day. " - Percy

" But you don't. " - James

" Yeah. But I have an accident almost every week. I just can't take it. " - Percy

" Come on Percy. We all know how hard it is being an engine. And you have grown more mature over the years. Don't let accidents turn you down. You should be proud to be who you are. " - James

" Like you? " - Percy

" Yeah. I have accidents all the time as well. But I don't let that stop me from being me. " - James

Percy smiled more and loved what he heard from his knight.

" This is who we are. And you know I love being me. " - James

" Obviously. " - Percy

" But I will never stop thinking of you. You are an amazing engine and I will never stop being there for you. " - James

Percy blushed and came close to James.

" Thank you James. I love you, my blazing knight. " - Percy

" I love you, my green oak. " - James

The two pressed their lips together and enjoyed a nice long kiss. They continued to kiss for 10 more minutes and let go and breathed heavily.

" I love kissing you. " - Percy

" Me too. And I know you love this. " - James

James kissed Percy's cheeks. Percy laughed as he would every time James did this. James kissed at Percy's soft cheeks for a while, which tickled him.

" James, you are so sweet, and handsome. " - Percy

James let go and gave a very seductive smile.

" I know. But you are too. " - James

Percy giggled and then he kissed James's cheeks and it made him laugh.

" Tee hee. You are good at this. " - James

" You are too. " - Percy

Percy let go and blew a kiss at James.

" Come here you. " - Percy

Percy kissed James again and began making it more heated. The two made out for a while longer. Their tongues entering each other's mouths.

However, the 30 minutes were up and Victor, Kevin, and the workers all came in and saw the scene in front of them.

" Oh gosh. This is awkward. " - Kevin

" Let them do what they want. " - Victor

" Yes boss. " - Kevin

Percy opened one of his eyes and saw them and quickly let go and went back. James at first was confused, but then he saw the group as well.

" Sorry. We didn't mean to scare you. " - Percy

" I lose track of time all of time, literally. " - James

" It's okay my friends. You guys are aloud to do what you want to do. " - Victor

" Really? You're not disturbed? " - James

" No way. I see many other couples do this. " - Victor

" Eww. " - Kevin

Victor glared at Kevin, then smiled back at Percy and James.

" So, who wants to be fixed first? " - Victor

" I do. " - James

" No, I do. " - Percy

" How about we fix you at the same time. " - Victor

" Yes. " - James and Percy

Victor laughed and his workers started to repair both engines. The whole time, James and Percy smiled at each other and talked about many memories they had in the past.

Even though they both had yet another accident that day. They still agreed that it won't ruin themselves. Especially their love.

* * *

**Another James and Percy story finished. I hope to make my next story another Gordon and Rebecca one, if not, probably will be Thomas and Emily.**

**Also, I deleted that prank battle story, because I thought it was dumb. So sorry for that. I'm running out of ideas, so if you have one, please tell me, I would really appreciate that.**

**One more thing, if you don't like this shipping. Please don't make a mean review about it. Just ignore it, their's no need to hate on someone. So please, don't give me a mean review.**

**Anyways, see you guys soon. Love you all.**

**RIP Cameron Boyce**


End file.
